Hidden Truths
by SN00Z3
Summary: Harry Evans and Vladimir Count meet unexpectedly and have sex at a party they soon after become friends but friends with benefits doesn't often end without feelings involved especially when the two friends aren't exactly human. Wizard!Harry Vampire!Vlad vlad/erin harry/malik harry/draco Harry/Vlad endgame
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"This my shit, this my shit." Neville said breathless as he ripped his shirt off jumped on the table clearly drunk as the other party goers gave catcalls and laughs. "I ain't no hollaback girlll." he slurred completely off tune before gasping loudly and yelling, "Harry I'm drowning." He clutched his throat and fell to the ground dramatically as a man with messy black hair and slightly tanned skin ran towards him and pulled him up.

"Sorry, sorry. My friend here is," He chuckled, "a little drunk!" With that he dragged the other man off the table only to have Neville hug him as if his life depended it.

"I love you Harry, you're such a great friend, Ron would have laughed at me. Ron's a prick. I can't believe lavender chose Ron over me. At least Ron chose Hermione. Ron doesn't deserve Lavender. Hey, Harry?" he didn't wait for a reply, "Do you think that Lavender will choose me again. Because Ron didn't choose her. I think I'm going to go find Ron and ask him. Bye Harry." And then he was gone, tripping over his feet and leaning on every person he passed until he got to the bar where Ron was currently sitting.

Harry chuckled and turned around only to meet stormy grey eyes and a tilted smile which Harry returned in his own fashion, "I'm Vlad, dance with me."

Harry raised his brows but nonetheless complied following him to the crowd of bobbing people and soon the two were sitting at the bar, shot glasses lined up in front of them, "Okay," Harry started, "First one to give up loses, and I have to warn you I'm not a lightweight."

"Well then you're in for some competition because neither am I."

Six shots each later they were both equally pissed and leaning against each other for support, Harry's arm around Vlad's waist to keep him up and Vlad's hand on Harry's thigh for support. Vlad took his shot and threw Harry what was supposed to be a challenging smirk but in his drunken disposition came off as a roguish grin. Harry picked up his shot glass and licked his lips, ready to down it when he felt something on his lips, something that was most definitely not the glass in his hand. Vlad's mouth was pressed onto his harsh a sloppy but in Harry's hazy state it felt like the most blissful thing to have ever occurred in his life and he pressed back enthusiastically, tightening his grip around the other man waist, yearning for support to stop himself from stumbling backwards. Then the softness was gone and he was being pulled away, away from the noise, away from the light, away from his friends but it was okay, it was better then okay, because he was being pulled by probably one of the most gorgeous men he had ever met.

They found a room that was empty and Vlad immediately pushed Harry against the door attacking his mouth once again as the younger of the two's hands wandered downwards to fiddle with his lover's belt, not long later both of them were lying on the ground, jeans and pants discarded and their shirts only half buttoned. They moved in sync but the motion was messy and grinding but neither of them cared instead they moaned and huffed against each other both begging for their climax and when they did finally end Vlad rolled over lying next to the gorgeous green-eyed stranger on the hard wooden floor suddenly feeling a lot less drunk.

"Fuck."

* * *

One week. That was how long it had been since he had a one night stand with a boy whilst being in a relationship with a girl. Nothing had changed. Sure, it was strange having sex with someone with a penis but Vlad didn't care much for figuring out his sexuality, he like who he liked that was all. It hadn't changed his feelings for Erin either, he was as in love with her as ever. The only thing that was different was the amount of time he spent thinking about those striking venomous green eyes and the joyous smirk that he had devoured a week before. All in all it was basically the same.

So when he walked into class that Monday morning he was surprised to realise that he recognised the boy who was standing at the teacher's desk from the back of his head. He gulped, persuading himself that he was probably wrong, and made his way to his seat. However his suspicions were confirmed when the boy turned and Vlad could feel himself tense. His spine went rigid and throughout the entire one hour lesson he sat in complete stony silence. The clock ticked excruciatingly slowly as the end of the lesson drew near and when they were finally allowed to leave class Vlad scooped up his belongings and rushed to talk to the boy.

He hadn't really planned what he was to say when he gained his attention so his first words were, "Don't tell anyone we had sex."

The boy's eyes grew large and his lips tilted upwards in mirth, "I think you have the wrong person."

"No, it was definitely you, at the gay bar, with the drunk friend, last week remember?"

The boy's mouth rounded into an 'O' and he nodded in understanding, "No, I can't say that I do remember, I had a shit tonne of tequila that night, but I do remember waking up in a closet by myself which was disappointing seeing how long it took me to finally get out of the closet in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry I would've stayed but-"

"Lemme guess. Girlfriend?" Vlad nodded, "Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Harry paused, "Walk with me."

From then on the two were inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry had moved to Liverpool he had assume that it would be a fresh start. The city was chosen at random of course and the wizarding community was supposed to be small according to Hermione so it made sense to move out. He applied at a school called Garside Grange and used only a fraction of his inheritance money to pay the fee. Since he'd turned eighteen a few months ago he'd been able to create a muggle identity of Harrison Evans and legally stay at home alone. The week he'd arrived should have been extremely memorable if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't remember any of it. Ron and Neville had stayed over to help him move in which consisted of regular nightly outings to several clubs each night. When Vladimir Count confronted him about their supposed sexual history Harry almost regretted having gotten drunk. Almost.

Before he could dwell on the matter for too long a voice called out his name and he turned to see the familiar mop of black hair almost as unruly as his own and matching blue eyes. A grin slithered its was ono his face as an arm swung round his shoulders. It had been a term, five weeks are three days to be exact, since Harry had started Garside Grange Independent, and Vlad and he had become the best of friends. It was a commonly known fact around the school that Vlad the loner had developed almost better looking arm candy. Harry was however subjected to daily third wheeling which was often the subject of his many rants to Vlad such as the one the older boy was currently being subjected to. "Why don't we meet up after school then, Harry? Erin has some club or something so you won't have anything to be jealous of." Harry shoved him and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you twat." Vlad smirked, "That is a good idea though, we should meet at yours." Vlad had frequented his house many times, however never the opposite. In theory it should be the other way round seeing as the boy did live above the school but something stopped Vlad from inviting him up there and Harry didn't realise what until that day.

"Ummm, I'd prefer if we met at yours we need to finish watching that film and we have the time saved on your tv."

Harry slowed down the pace of his walking and pursed his lips slightly causing Vlad to slow down alongside him, "We can always finish it next time, I just don't really feel like going straight home after school today."

Before Vlad could reply with his inevitable refusal a loud voice echoed down the hall and the two teens turned to face probably one of the most eccentric muggles Harry had ever seen.

"Vladimir!" the voice, or rather the man the voice belonged to, strode towards the and Vlad let out a barely audible sigh, "Vladdy, good news. Ingrid is spending the night at that wretched slimeball va-" he noticed Harry staring at him confusedly with a quirked brow and amended his statement, "Motel for that um festival."

"So?" Vlad's discomfort was clear which only made Harry more curious.

"I'm going hunting and you're coming with me."

"I'm not going hunting with you dad." Vlad replied instantly for probably the sixth time that month.

The Count's eyes darkened and his pupils almost became completely black as he seemed to tower over the students in the corridor and Harry felt a draft breeze through. "I don't recall asking, Vladimir."

Harry huffed and grit his teeth gaining the older man's attention with a subtle but partially aggressive cough, "Vlad's coming to my house tonight, We're watching a movie then we'll probably go out and party til late so he won't be home til well into the night he might not be home at all if we get drunk enough so it seems you'll just have to go 'hunting' alone. Now come on Vlad we still have one more class left, we don't want to be late." With one last glare at the now speechless man Harry turned a guided his friend towards the maths block.

"Harry, what was that?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," Harry sighed, the anger dissipating and he stopped Vlad just before he could enter the classroom, "I get it."

Vlad stared at him blankly, "What?"

"I get why I can't come to your house, like ever." Vlad's face remained but as Harry continued to speak his insides churned with anxiety. "It's because your Dad is an abusive prick."

Vlad simply blinked, "What?" He repeated, now extremely confused.

"Don't worry Vlad, I don't judge. Okay, maybe he doesn't physically abuse you but living with that man has to have some serious mental impacts." Harry paused taking in Vlad's shocked face and decided to leave it at that and broach the subject another time, "Anyway let's go to class." He patted Vlad's arm and spun around into the classroom leaving his best friend standing completely speechless with his eyes wide in confusion.

He shook his head slightly and muttered to himself with a huff, "Humans."


	3. Chapter 3

"Vladimir." It wasn't the chill that spread through the room or the ghastly stench that filled his nose that made Vlad's spine straighten with unease but the warm tone with which the Count spoke. "I was wondering," he paused, "That boy."

Vlad groaned falling back into his coffin but before he could close the lid his father's hands were holding it wide open. "Dad," he began, "for the last time, I am not inviting Harry to stay for the night, and before you start to whine again I am not saving him for myself." The count moved away from the coffin giving Vlad enough space to flit through so he was now standing in front of his father with a exasperated expression on his face.

"But Vladdy, his blood smells exquisite even you are Vampire enough to admit that."

The younger of the two felt his patience waning but nevertheless replied to the inconvenience that was his father, "I don't care, I am not going to eat my best friend."

The Count lifted a brow but before he could continue their argument the door creaked open revealing Erin messy blonde hair, "Umm, Vlad, are you ready? We have school." Vlad flit around his father and picked up his school bag from the floor beside his door

"Yeah, I'm ready." With a tug of his tie the two left ignoring the Count's vicious snarling.

"What was he giving you trouble about now?" Erin asked as they entered the school halls, waiting for Harry to join them.

"Oh nothing he just wants to invite Harry over for a sleepover so he can eat my best friend."

"I thought that was what I heard from outside," Erin snickered and Vlad stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled her closer by her waist and drew her in pressing their lips together in a chaste, almost virginal, kiss which was immediately pointed out by none other than the boy they were talking about himself.

"You two are kissing like you haven't had sex together." he announced gaining a few strange look and some snorts of laughter from the pupils nearby. He pulled his satchel around to open the flap and yanked out a book with Vlad's name messily scrawled on the top, something that his grandmother would immediately scold (or even scald) him for if it were ever to be seen by the crone herself. "Here, I ran into your dad and he said to give you this."

"Oh thanks ma-" he paused and took in Vlad's smirk, "You spoke to my father?"

"Yup. You know he's actually not that bad on the second meeting, invited me round to yours this weekend even." Harry said it offhandedly as if it was regular occurrence but Vlad could already see the plan formulating in his mind as he walked in the direction of class clearly expecting them to follow.

"Oh shit. I'm not sure who to be worried for if I'm honest: Harry or my dad."

Erin scoffed, "Oh please you should be worrying about yourself, you're the one who's going to have to sit at a table with two at dinner."

"You'll be there too!"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that tiny insignificant detail. I guess we'll have to endure it together."

Harry turned abruptly noticing they weren't behind him, "Come on! Hurry up love birds we don't have all the time in the world."

* * *

Ingrid landed through her bedroom window and snapped her finger to light the candles, she heard the door between the school and the house swing open and rolled her eyes. Why Vlad insisted on using breather contraptions unnecessarily would always remain a mystery to her. She decided against irritating him today and unbutton her cape to reveal the leather bustier dress and gothic style studs wrapped around her body like clingfilm. She snapped the lid of her coffin open for some shut eye only to be distracted by a glorious scent entering the house. Ingrid flitted into the hall her eyes met equally as black ones as she faced Malik.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"I am a vampire, Malik." With that she disappeared following the scent to the throne room. She stopped outside the door re posturing herself before she entered followed closely behind by Malik. What she was faced with was her brother sitting down beside a laptop and another boy with hair as black as her soul. Curious, she moved closer and smirked when Vlad's head snapped only to widen her eyes at the sight before her when his breather friend turned too. His beauty was ethereal, not in his features or his jawline but in the aura and mastery with which he carried himself, odd for a human.

"Vlad, care to introduce us?" Malik asked.

"Not particularly." Vlad said adamantly as he turned back to the laptop, pointedly moving his entire body. The boy snorted.

"I'm Harry, Vlad's best-friend or even only friend." He smiled in amusement at the glare he received from Vlad, "You must be Ingrid, Mr Count was telling me about his, um-"

"Disappointment of daughter? That would be me, yes." She drew closer only to stop when Malik snorted.

"At least he mentioned you." he said, "I'm the bastard son by the way, Vlad and Ingrid's brother, Malik."

"_Half_-brother." the siblings corrected almost immediately only to glare at each other when they realised they had spoken at the same time.

Harry's brows raised, "How come I'm only meeting your family now. This is fun it's only been ten minutes and so much has happened. We're never hanging out at my place ever again."

"But you have a TV."

"But you have hot siblings." Ingrid preened until she noticed his gaze lingering on Malik and internally scoffed in disgust.

Vlad stood up, "That is it. We're going to your house."

"Aww, but Vlad, I'm just beginning to have some real fun." he smirked as Erin walked in, "Plus Erin'll miss me, won't you Erin."

"Of course I would Harry. Are you leaving so soon?" Vlad groaned and sat back down in defeat and Erin shot Harry a wink.

The rest of the evening was mostly uneventful Ingrid and Malik decided the breather was worth keeping not eating something Ingrid hadn't done since Will and Malik since well never. Vlad was mostly confused by it all he had noticed a similar development in his father who, after his initial taunting and essentially 'playing with his food', had taken a liking to Harry and had stayed well away from the two boys. His siblings however seemed to be set on doing the complete opposite to their father. They sat uncomfortably close to Harry either side of him while Vlad was pushed away onto the other sofa opposite them forced to sit side by side with his girlfriend, however given the circumstances it felt awfully like a double date. He attempted to hold a conversation with Harry but the boy would immediately become entranced by Ingrid's snide comments or Malik's distasteful remarks. tHe only time he got a reprieve was when the bell rand and Ingrid rushed to answer it not returning again. Without her Malik was more subdued and easier to deal with alone and Vlad slowly regained Harry as_ his_ friend. Until..

"Where did Ingrid go?" he asked.

Malik snorted, "Probably to go play with her little boy-toy."

"Oh shut up Mal- Wait, 'boy-toy'? Ingrid has a boyfriend?"

"Do keep up, Vladdy. That's where she went last week did you really believe that pathetic excuse she gave Dad. If I'm honest I don't think he believed it either just wanted her out of the house."

Harry muffled a laugh with raised brows, "Ingrid's got a boyfriend then? Ah what a shame. Missed opportunity that is." Then he turned his gaze on Malik casually but obviously sizing him up. Malik smirked and tossed and arm over the top of the sofa so it was almost cradling Harry and the glint in those green eyes brightened. "What about you?"

"What about him?" Vlad bitingly interrupted but the. two continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Are you otherwise compromised?"

Malik licked his lips, entranced and leaned closer sicking Harry's stance, "If you mean do I have a boyfriend," a pause, "Not yet."

A slow smile moved up Harry face as he looked up at Malik with those shining eyes. "Me either, yet." he added before leaning back so he was facing Vlad again.

Vlad who was staring at the two in disbelief, his mouth hanging open, brows into his hairline, hand clutching Erin's and nostrils flared. However the two were saved from his fury by the entrance of Renfield and the Count. "Master Vlad. Dinner is served."

"Yes come Vladdy I'd like to talk to your friend some more."

And with that the night continued, Harry reminiscing over their aristocracy, Malik endlessly flirting with him, Vlad snidely insulting them, Erin's amused giggles and the Count's desperate attempts at gaining Harry as a third son.


End file.
